The Fallen Angel
by UnwantedXKuro-Neko
Summary: A new student has come to Gakuen Alice and she appears to be a whole lot stronger then Natsume, Who is she? What does she want? Why is she doing missions? Whats happening to Persona? When did she become the ESP's Daughter!
1. Chapter 1:New student

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Anything! Well Except Yumiko Makoto and the plot.**_

_**Summary: A new student has come to Gakuen Alice and she appears to be a whole lot stronger then Natsume, Who is she? What does she want? Why is she doing missions? Whats happening to Persona? When did she become the ESP's Daughter?**_

_**A/N: This is one of my first storys so ya, I will except flamers and um anything regarding this storys such as Ideas, Comments and any others you can think of.**_

_**Ages:**_

_**Boys: 15**_

_**Girls:14**_

_**Teachers: Around 20's and jinno will be around his 30's**_

* * *

_**Normal**_

It was five minutes till midnight and a dark figure could be seen leaping threw the trees; each time she landed on the bark nothing could be heard. The crescent moon was in the middle of the abyss shining down freely on the mysterious intruder. Her raven colored hair was pulled up into a ponytail to keep it out of her way, a dark blue mask covered half of her face leaving only her mouth and some of her nose visible to the human eye.

"I see the mission was a complete success," A voice said as the girl jumped down from the overgrown greenery. The female walked over to the man that also had a mask obscuring half of his face, but the only difference was that it wasn't blue but a bright white mask that stood out against his pale skin. Once in front of him she put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small red flash-drive.

"Good," The man said as he reached out his hand to grab the electronic device, "At least you much more obedient than a certain Neko-chan." With that said he started to walk back to the Headmasters room as he noticed she wasn't following he stopped and said, "Aren't you coming?" She got up to follow her Sensei and when she was standing right next to him she gently grabbed onto his hand. They walked threw the campus and soon arrived at the doors to the headmasters office.

"Ah your finally here, Persona." He sounded a bit upset. The two walked into the office, but they were no longer holding hands for if they were seen the ESP would get very mad. The girls saw the ouch she walked over and layed on the comfortably black leather.

"Did you get the information?" The former man walked over to the two people and as he was going Persona pulled out the red flash-drive. He grinned evilly as he grabbed the information then he turned to the girl.

"Good job FallenAngel for you are now my new favorite."

"Arigato." She replied before she slowly started to fall on the couch.

"Persona please take the angel to her room." Persona walked over and picked her up, carrying her like a bride. He walked threw the whole campus and went into the teachers section, still carrying the sleeping girl in his arms. When they got to his room he layed the girl on the couch and went to take off his jewelry. When he returned he was wearing black pajamas that made his pale skin lighten up just a bit, but when he saw his student he went over to take off her mask, take the black ribbon that held her hair, and when he was done he looked at her.

'Her hair looks kind of soft...' He thought and with out realizing it he started to stroke her ebony hair. When she moved just sightly he quickly retreated his hand away. Before walking to his room he grabbed a pillow and blanket so she would be comfortably for tonight and while he layed in bed he thought about when she was but a young nuisance to him. Persona chuckled quietly to himself before he to followed her into the dream world.

**_Next Day_**

"Ohiyo Minna-San!" A man with short blonde hair greeted the class while he twirled to hie desk. Every one twitched at the disturbing scene that was right in front of them. I mean who wouldn't when your teacher was wearing a girl's ballerina costume?

"Please settle down I have some news to share with you," The classroom immediantly went to their assigned seats and waited for the man to speak.

"Today we'll be getting a new student, you can come in now." Narumi looked towards the door and when he did the dangerous abilities teacher walked in. In the back of the room a certain male tensed up at the sight of his teacher. A girl walked in after Persona and she was wearing the same uniform as every one else but it looked a little more untity than most others.

"Please introduce yourself..." Narumi said as he shrunk in fear.

"My name is Yumiko Makoto, fourteen years old, Dangerous Abilities class and a special star." She said as her hard blue eyes looked at her new classmates.

"Yukiko-san would you please sit by Shouda Sumire," Narumi said as she looked at him. Yumiko looked at Persona and nodded her head to tell signal that she would be fine. While she walked down the rows everyone she passed stole a quick glance before they went back to what they were doing.

"Okay class today is a self study~" Narumi said before he twirld out of the room. After the teacher was gone our cheerful brunette got up the courage and went to talk to the new girl.

"Hello!" She said happily before approaching her. Yumiko looked at the girl with pigtails and smirked, "Aren't pigtails for little kids, Are you a little girl that still wears poka-dot panties?" She said as the girl became angered.

"My name is not little girl! Its Mikan Mi-ka-n! And what if i still do wear polka dot panties?" Everyone in class started to laugh but it ceased when the static invent entered through the classroom door. She walked into the class room and as she was about to sit down she saw Yumiko.

"..No...It can't be....why is she here?.." Hotaru muttered to herself.

"Hotaru is that you?" Yumiko stood up and walked over to the inventor.

"Yes. What are you doing here?"

* * *

**_Author Note~_**

**_First chap is up hope you like it!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Fight

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Anything! Well Except Yumiko Makoto and the plot._**

**_Summary: A new student has come to Gakuen Alice and she appears to be a whole lot stronger then Natsume, Who is she? What does she want? Why is she doing missions? Whats happening to Persona? When did she become the ESP's Daughter?_**

**_A/N: This is one of my first storys so ya, I will except flamers and um anything regarding this storys such as Ideas, Comments and any others you can think of._**

**_Ages:_**

**_Boys: 15_**

**_Girls:14_**

**_Teachers: Around 20's and jinno will be around his 30's_**

**_Recap:_**

_"Hotaru is that you?" Yumiko stood up and walked over to the inventor._

_"Yes. What are you doing here?"

* * *

_

**_Normal_**

Hotaru was very surprised yet she did not let her stoatic mask slip, but a small smile managed to find its way to her face. She moved her head in a certain direction that allowed her bangs to cascade a shadow over her amythst eyes. There she stood very confused yet happy at the fact her bestfriend had come to this school. Slowly Yumiko watched amazed as one small tear made its way down her right cheek before a few more followed in the same direction.

"I'm here because they needed me and once I heard you had come I didn't even have a second thought about not coming." Hotaru walked up slowly to Yumiko before giving her a hug in which She gladly accepted.

The whole class watched amazed at the touching scene played out right in front of them. A certain brunette was jelous as her bestfriend gave another girl a hug even when she didn't ask for one. Mikan walked up to the two friends and ripped them apart from each other and her brown orbs looked angrily at Yumiko before she stood in front of Hotaru.

"Go Away, Hotaru is my bestfriend and not yours!" Mikan nearly shouted. Yumiko had a sorrowful look upon her beautiful face as she looked at Hotaru. Slowly going to the window she jumped out and ran to the forest.

**_Mikan_**

'No Why would Hotau give her a hug and not me? She didn't even ask and to make matters worse Hotaru hugged her! ' Mikan thought as she looked satisfied her friend was no longer going to be violated by the new girl.

"Why did you do that Mikan?" Hotaru asked quietly, "This could have been the last time i seen her before she would get broken by this god forsaken school!" Shouted hotaru finally showing her face. Her eyes were a bit red and she had an enraged look on her face.

"What why are you yelling at me?" Mikan asked. 'No I'm supposed to be her bestfriend' She thought before running out the door. Hotaru looked towards the firecaster and said, "Hyuuga follow her and make sure nothing bad happens to her..."

**_Natsume_**

"Hyuuga follow her and make sure nothing bad happens to her..." I heard Imai say. I looked up from underneath my manga and was about to argue about them not letting me sleep. Once I saw her tearstained face I just nodded, got up and jumped out the window.

"...Damn....Where do she go..." I muttered to myself.

Snap

I followed the small noise and went to see what had caused it, but when I looked it was but a mere animal.

Tch...where'd she go...

**_Yumiko_**

'Whooo.... That was a close call' I thought as kuro-neko walked below me while cursing up a storm. I could make out some of the words like damn, the hell and others that could never be spoken. As soon as I was sure he was gone I jumped out of the tree and ran to meet persona.

**_Natsume_**

'No it couldn't be could it?' Natsume asked then it struck him like a lightning bolt, She was going on a mission...

* * *

**_Authoe note~_**

**_Hahah Sorry its not long like the last one! I promise the next one will be longer! . Don't be mad at me, At least I wrote something  
_**


End file.
